


Recnac Transfearso

by celebony, Corky559



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Child Abuse, Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-06-26
Updated: 2003-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebony/pseuds/celebony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corky559/pseuds/Corky559
Summary: In a rash act of self-sacrifice, Harry saves a dying Muggle by magically transferring the man's cancer to himself. Now, going through his fifth year with a terrible secret, he begins to realize just what he's given up. H/G, R/Hr. Warning: abuse





	Recnac Transfearso

**Listen** : [MP3](https://soundcloud.com/courtney-corky559/chapter-1/s-PW5tg) (SIZE MBs) 

 


End file.
